Too Much Time In His Hands
by Shade
Summary: Somebody's going on a date. The insanity is about to start again. But this is one Senshi who *always* gets her guy, even if she has to wait a thousand years to do so...
1. Round 1: You Know You're In Trouble

**Too Much Time In His Hands  
or First The Four Play**  
by Shade

Disclaimer: None of the series used  
are mine to the best of my knowledge.  
The author is not responsible for any  
injuries incurred while reading this  
story due to laughter or insanity.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Round 1: You Know You're In Trouble When...  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Setsuna Meiou carefully applied the last little touches to her outfit.  
Just a dab of perfume behind her ears and on the insides of her wrists.

Checking herself in the full length mirror the green haired young woman  
was pleased by the image she presented. Her light purple dress was sexy  
without being too flashy and simply emphasized her best features.

She gave her image a wicked little smile.

"Weapons set and ready."

Satisfied with her appearence Setsuna grabbed her package on the bed and left the room.

Upon descending the stairs to the living room she was greeted with the sight of her fellow Outers,  
Haruka and Michiru, snuggling on the couch in front of the television. Their adopted charge Hotaru,  
was ignoring them in favor of watching the black and white samurai movie that was playing.

Silently Setsuna made her way past, hoping to sneak out without them noticing. She reached  
as far as the knob on the front door when she heard Michiru's amused voice from behind her.

"Looks like someone's gotten all dressed up. Hot date tonight?"

With a slightly rueful look on her face at being caught, Setsuna turned to see  
that the aqua haired woman and her blonde companion had gotten up from the couch  
and were now eyeing her present attire with approval.

"You should wear that more often."

Haruka grinned, then winced slightly from Michiru's not too subtle elbow to her side.

"So who's the lucky guy? Is he cute?"

It was Haruka's turn to react to her partner's words. She gave Michiru a look  
of jealous disbelief, uncertain as to whether she was being teased or not.

But Setsuna only smiled mysteriously.

This caught the attention of both girls as a note of confusion appeared on their faces.

"Er, is it a guy?"

As far back as Haruka could remember knowing the Senshi of Time (which wasn't really that  
long to begin with), she had never indicated that she was interested in girls. Which was  
a pity really, since Haruka wouldn't have minded getting to _**know**_ her better.

Similar thoughts were floating in Michiru's head, though unlike her lover, she wasn't totally  
uninterested in men. She could appreciate a cute butt on either gender.

Setsuna's grin only got bigger.

_'I'm not sharing with you girls this time.'_

Without a word she turned, opened the door, and left.

Now completely confused by their roommate's behavior, the two young women looked at each other.

"Michiru, was it just me, or was Setsuna carrying a bag from that Chinese clothing store  
that just opened up in that shopping center downtown?"

"You saw it too? I wonder what she's up to this time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It took her almost half an hour to reach the park.

Several men gave her admiring looks as she passed by but Setsuna paid them no heed.

They weren't the one she was looking for.

At the park she made her way to the fountain near the center and checked her watch.  
It wouldn't do to miss her first date since being reincarnated here on Earth.

She saw that she was a few seconds early.

_'Oh well, at least I'm not late.'_

The young woman put one hand up to shield her eyes from the glare of the setting sun and started scanning the sky.

_'Let's see...there's a light crosswind from the south...the forecast calls for slightly  
cooler weather...and the aliens in Tomobiki haven't been blowing things up today.  
Which means he should be coming down from the uppercut right about...now.'_

A small dot appeared overhead and quickly resolved into the form of a young man with a bruise  
the size of a large fist on his cheek and the tattered remains of chinese style clothing on his body.

"Why does she always hit meeee!!"

_'Bingo!'_

There was a small explosion as the young man touched down into the ground.

**BAM**

As the dust settled it revealed a small impact crater, but strangely enough not  
one speck had fallen on the beautiful woman standing in front of the boy.

"Stupid tomboy! What does she expect me to do when that pig starts attacking me  
out of the blue, just stand there and let him beat me up?!"

Grumbling to himself, Ranma Saotome (who else did you think this could be?)  
accepted the hand that helped him up. He hadn't noticed yet just _who_ was  
giving him this assistance.

_'See if I ever help her again when she gets in trouble. Always telling me  
not to interfere in her fights then she goes and gets in the way of mine!'_

"Welcome back, Ranma."

As he turned, the pigtailed martial artist was greeted by a smiling green haired woman  
who looked (in his admittedly limited opinion) even better then Miss Hinako's adult form.

Not used to pretty women smiling at him without an alterier motive, Ranma's brain tried to figure out what to do.

"Hey, thanks...uh, what did you say?!"

Then it hit him.

She'd called him by his first name!

_'Hey, how'd she know-!'_

And then Ranma's mind went completely offline as in one smooth motion Setsuna Meiou pulled him  
into the deepest, most incredibly passionate kiss he'd ever experienced in his entire life.  
It was liquid silk and warm salty honey. It made him feel as if his very blood had caught on fire.

When she slipped her tongue into his mouth, he fainted.

**(T-o B-e C-o-n-t-i-n-u-e-d)**


	2. Round Two: Ready, Set, Date!

**Too Much Time In His Hands  
or_ Second Thoughts are Twice as Fun_  
by Shade**

Disclaimer goes here.

Ranma 1/2 & Sailor Moon are property of their respective creators and copyright holders.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Round Two: Ready, Set, Date!  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_ The Silver Millenium._

A time of peace.

A time of prosperity.

And from the Princess of Neptune's point of view, boring as hell!

It wasn't so bad to be stuck in the Outer System, away from  
the countless royal functions and endless parties of Queen  
Serenity's court. A tomboy through and through, Michiru just  
couldn't stand having to dress up in those fragile formal  
dresses or observe those incredibly boring rules of etiquette.

Elegance could go straight to Earth, as far as she was concerned.

Who really cared about which spoon was supposed to be  
used for the fish course and which was for the soup  
anyway? A fork was a fork and her hunting knife was  
better at cutting meat then any silly little silver  
utensil. And frankly it was practically impossible  
to climb a tree in a dress, the ruffles and lace  
always got snagged on the branches.

Why couldn't all of her studies be more like unarmed combat  
training or spear fishing? Math was boring, history was dull,  
and if she had to endure one more stupid violin lesson Michiru  
swore she would scream and tear off her instructor's floppy wig!

And the less said about those bowing and scraping planetary nobles  
who kept trying to court her favor, the better. Useless petty fops,  
each and every one of them. Half the men there were cheating on their  
wives and the other half were being used by those same wives to cheat  
on their husbands.

She much preferred the cleaner atomosphere out here where things were so much simpler,  
without the odious stench of politics.

Of course, things had gone much more interesting ever since _"he"_ had arrived.

An enigma if she'd ever seen one.

Although he had arrived straight from the Inner Courts, it had quickly become clear that this  
was no soft Lunarian. Out here in the Outer System the Princess of Neptune had seen taller frames,  
broader shoulders, bigger muscled chests and biceps, and of course handsome faces were a dime a dozen  
among the magically inclined nobility. But this one, this one was very different from the rest.  
No single attribute seemed to stand out alone, but together the sum of the parts were somehow greater  
as a whole. Only the faintest traces of a Terran accent hinted at his true origins, though it was  
equally clear that he was no mere primitive Earth barbarian either.

Which of course made him all the more _"interesting"_. Especially to princesses told _**not**_ to show  
any interest in the unusual visitor.

There was just one teensy little problem.

**_Just what did that infuriatingly interesting man see in a prissy little  
shrinking violet like the Princess of Pluto anyway?!_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setsuna regarded the now unconscious young man in her arms  
and smiled at the memories of when they'd met for the first  
time the last time.

_'Nice to know that I've still got it.'_

She had always found it rather ironic that the reincarnations of herself  
and the other Senshi had apparently reversed some of their major characteristics  
by accident. Venus, the infamous Ice Queen of Duty, reborn a boy crazy idol chaser.  
Mercury, the scandalous flirt of the Inner system, now allergic to even simple  
love letters.

And as for herself and the other Outers...

_'Ranma went after the shy blushing maiden of Pluto  
in our last life. This time it's my turn to do the  
seducing.'_

It was tempting to simply drag him off to a love hotel  
and ravish him to her heart's content. But she dismissed  
that idea (as appealing as it might be), since the information  
she had collected on Ranma indicated that a subtle approach  
would be better suited to achieving her goal.

Half carrying, half dragging him to the park's restroom  
Setsuna managed to find an unoccupied stall and locked  
the door behind them.

It was a moment's work to remove his clothes,  
they were already half destroyed anyway.  
With a look of regret she left his boxers  
on though. They alone had survived intact,  
leaving her with no excuse to remove them.

Dressing him proved to be a slightly greater challenge  
but she managed to achieve her goal within a reasonable  
amount of time. It was fortunate that she'd factored  
possible delays like this into today's schedule.

Ah, the memories this brought back...

_o0000000000000000000000o_

_"Stop, someone will see us," Princess Setsuna gasped nervously  
as she clutched at the dark head of hair hidden under the long  
skirt of her dress. The slightly transparent ocean blue lunar-moth  
silk obscured but did not hide the young man kneeling before her._

Nestled snugly between her slightly spread legs, her amused  
lover mumured softly, "There's nothing here to be ashamed of."

And to prove the truth of his words, he resumed his interrupted  
exploration of her velvety delta. The soft rasp of his tongue  
slowly sliding over the outer lips was enough to force the princess  
to stuff her silky sleeve into her mouth to muffle her own cries.

With a patience that was almost maddening, he began to stroke the area behind  
her lush core and the other forbidden hole. Tears pooled in Setsuna's eyes  
as the sensation sent a sympathic vibration running all the way up her spine.

She wanted to climax. She needed it like a plant needed the sun.

He lipped the tight bud of her clitoris.

With a strength she'd never have thought possible before, Princess Setsuna  
clapped her thighs around the young man's head and pressed his face forward  
as every firework in the Kingdom seemed to go off inside of her head.

o000000000000000000000o

Setsuna ignored the scandalized looks that she got  
from a trio of girls who saw her exiting the restroom  
with the unconscious young man. She took him with her  
to a shaded spot that offered a measure of privacy.

With surprising tenderness, she gently placed his head  
in her seated lap and settled down to wait for Ranma's  
return to consciousness.

"I see this life hasn't been very good to you so far.  
Always up to your neck in trouble. Some things never change."

Setsuna absently played with an unruly raven lock  
of his hair as she waited. It hung defiantly over  
his brow, having somehow escaped from the young man's  
crude (but effective) attempts to keep it in order.

He had changed, which was only to be expected,  
yet she could still see the man that she'd fallen  
in love with.

_ 'I wonder if a part of him still remembers me?'_

Steady. She needed to take her time here.  
But it was so very hard. Despite her role  
as the Time Guardian patience didn't normally  
come easy to her.

Especially when it came to matters of the heart.

In hindsight, perhaps that first kiss had probably  
been just a tad too early. She should have waited  
until _**after**_ their first date, not right at the beginning.

Damn hormones.

Damn double standards of this time's society.

Damn overcrowded island with no real privacy for hot nookie.

An eyebrow twitched.

_'Ah, he's finally waking up.'_

"Welcome back, Sleepyhead."

Both of Ranma's eyes shot open and stared up at her.

Almost immediately his pupils widened to the size of small dinner plates  
as he realized that he was looking up at her through her abundant cleavage.

Setsuna had choosen her dress perfectly for this moment.  
Although fashionably low, the teasingly thin material  
actually implied a lot more then it revealed.

Which didn't help Ranma's peace of mind at all,  
especially as found that he could even smell  
the faint scent of cherry blossoms coming from  
that direction. He usually had no problem with  
nudity, even skimpy clothing that shouted the  
owner's interest failed to arouse his interest.  
But this was a more subtle attack, one which  
he didn't have even the first idea about how  
to defend himself against.

_'Wah! Ah!! Ah!!'_

The young man couldn't seem to blink, his eyes drawn like a magnet  
to the two large half hidden orbs overhead. For the first time in his life,  
Ranma found himself wondering about the mysteries of women's clothing.  
There was something about how this woman looked that was **_different _**  
from all the times he'd been with his fiancees.

It was strange. And a little frightening.

And actually kind of nice in a sexy sort of way.

_'Gah-**mental whap to the head**-Who is she?'_

"See anything you like?"

Again that softly teasing voice.

But there wasn't even a hint of malice in it,  
rather it seemed to sound almost hopeful.

His first instinct was to try and get up.

Unfortunately that was when the martial artist finally  
realized where he'd been resting. Once Ranma lifted  
his head off her lap his face naturally ended up colliding  
with her bosom.

This prompted a natural response from him.

_'Oh crap! Now she's going to call me  
a pervert and beat me to a bloody pulp!!'_

A few months earlier such an incident wouldn't have inspired  
such a level of panic in him. But after having repeated encounters  
with blunt instruments of pain and suffering from certain violent girls  
he had started to develop an instinctive reaction to these kinds of situations.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to!! It was an accident!!"

Quicker then greased lightning the young man backed away from her  
and assumed the stance of the Crouching Tiger. Who would have thought  
that his father could come up with such a useful technique?

Setsuna stared at him in amazement.

_'Oh my, I can't believe it. He's actually blushing.'_

Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss that love hotel idea after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ranma couldn't believe his luck.

A girl that listened to his apologies?

A girl that didn't hit him?!

There had to be a catch here!

Any minute now she was probably going to reveal her true identity  
as a slavering bug-eyed alien invader who intended to pickle his  
brains and serve them as some sort of UFO side dish.

"Is there something on my dress?"

"Nu-no!"

Waving his hands frantically, Ranma stumbled backwards and fell over.

Setsuna giggled.

This was going to be so much _**fun**_.

She offered him a hand up, which he took with shaking fingers.

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

Ranma's stomach answered before his mouth could refuse.

_'Growwwll'_

The young man flushed, embarrassed for the first time about his body's  
natural reaction to missing breakfast and lunch.

"Um, I don't have any money."

Ranma wanted to sink into the ground as he made that shameful admission.  
Something about this woman made him look at himself and wince at his own  
appearance.

"My treat," she said invitingly.

The pangs of hunger screamed at him to accept, but where he would have  
in a heartbeat if it had been Shampoo or Ukyo, the words choked in his  
throat here.

"I couldn't, I mean, I don't even know your name-"

"Setsuna. Setsuna Meiou."

"Ah, it's nice to meet-I mean, My name's Ranma-, that is-"

The pigtailed boy found his tongue tripping over itself as he tried to regain  
his mental equilibrium. The sweet faint tang of her perfume seemed to be  
burrowing into brain like a ghostly stilletto.

"I know."

"You do? I mean-"

"Yes,_ I know._"

There was something in the way she said it that made it true.

"Oh, right, but-"

"Beef, fish, pork or chicken?"

"Huh?"

"Which would you prefer?"

Ranma wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten to this point,  
but if there was one thing that his Old Man had taught him,  
it was to surrender to the inevitable.

"Pork. Right now, I'm definitely in the mood for some roasted pork."

"I see. Well let's go then, we don't want to be late for our reservation."

As she took him by the arm and led the unresisting boy off, all Ranma  
could think was, _'We have a reservation?'_

**(To-be-continued)**


End file.
